Modern tracking and record keeping systems used in cryogenics rely on adhesive labeling, paper tags and other similar labels or tags. At extremely low, cryogenic temperatures however, such labels and tags can easily become disconnected from the specimen or the surface that they are attached to. Invaluable information can easily be lost if the tracking and record systems fail to operate as intended. Specimens can even be accidently thawed if the specimens are poorly tracked. In the instances that the specimens need to be thawed and refrozen for a particular purpose, proper tracking and recording systems are still needed since this is an important part of determining the viability of the specimen. Although tracking and recording systems that function properly at cryogenic temperatures are available, they are expensive and often deemed unnecessary. The specimens contained within their preservation devices that have poor tracking and record keeping systems can have their well-being jeopardized. The object of the present invention is to provide a reusable and cost-effective cryopreservation device with a retrofitted electronic tracking device.
The present invention is a component that mounts onto a cryopreservation device. Electronics are integrated into a portion of the device so that a unique identification code and/or specimen data can be read without the use of adhesive labels or paper tags. The present invention is designed in a specific manner to be retrofitted onto existing cryopreservation devices. The present invention implements data storage into its retrofitted design that has the ability to be reused by simply being replaces or also to remain and receive additional memory. The present invention further implements electronics that are designed to operate at cryogenic temperatures.